Divergent: No war, No Al
by TrUtHoRdAr3
Summary: Not so great at summary's, but Typical Divergent story, no war (Insurgent and Allegiant never happened), Susan also transfers to Dauntless :) FourTris! Truth and Dare and other Dauntless games in later chapters! First Fanfic so R&R! Multiple POVS. T cause its Divergent! Mild cussing, that's it really. Characters are sorta OOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGL! (Except my fish)

THIS IS BEFORE TRIS CHOOSING CERMONY. ALSO I ONLY SHIP FOURTRIS! NOTHING ELSE! SO DON'T READ IF YOU ARE A FOURTRIS HATER!

Tris POV

"Beatrice, you need to get up now, todays your big day," my mother's singsongy voice called from down stairs. It was way too early, 5:30 maybe, but since the choosing ceremonies start at 8:00, I had to get up extra early. This year was my year to choose the faction I would belong to, the Candor (honest), the Amity (the kind), the Erudite (smart), the Dauntless (brave) or the Abnegation (selfless). I had grown up in the Abnegation faction, and today I was going to choose to leave my family and reinvent myself or stay in Abnegation and continue living in the shadows.

Normally, the day before choosing ceremonies, the 16 year olds (the age at which you choose which faction you want to be in), go through Aptitude tests which are supposed to tell you which faction you belong, there was only one problem: my aptitude results were inconclusive, meaning that I am able to fit into more than one faction, they call people like me divergent, being divergent is very dangerous and I could be killed if anyone found out about me. The factions I could go to are Erudite, Dauntless or Abnegation. They only easy part of my decision was to eliminate the Erudite, the Erudite always make fun of the Abnegation, knowing we can't defend ourselves or our faction (that would be too selfish).

Today I am being forced to continue to narrow down my decision, I have always been too selfish to belong in Abnegation, but I am also not brave enough to belong to the Dauntless, it would take a lot of courage to become Dauntless.

My brother and my best friend and her brother are also choosing today. My brother is very selfless and there is no doubt in my mind that he will choose anything but Abnegation, My best friend I think will also stay in Abnegation, because she wants to stay with my brother (she has a HUGE crush on him), and I don't know her brother well enough to tell what he will choose.

You see in Abnegation it is selfish to play games, talk about yourself, and have physical contact with someone else (ex: kiss your spouse in public), watch TV, read for self-enjoyment, listen to music, or really do anything that is not bettering community. I spend all my time helping out the factionless (the people who failed initiation), or going to school.

I make my way downstairs to help my mom cook breakfast (eggs, things with too much taste is considered selfish).

I set the table with four spots, and then bring the eggs over from the stove and set them in the middle of the table. My brother rushes down stairs apologizing that he slept late and begging my mother forgiveness for not helping cook. After everyone has settled down and began eating my father tell us about the latest attacks on the Abnegation from the Erudite, he sounds angry and disgusted, and my brother, Caleb and I just listen to his constant rants until it is time to go to the choosing ceremonies, which the Amity are hosting this year (AN: I know that they don't actually host it, just thought I would be different).

We arrive early and then take the stairs up to the second level which is where the ceremony is being hosted. We take the stair so that the members from the other factions can ride the elevator up.

Once we arrive and my brother and I are standing beside the other 16 year olds, my mother kisses me and says, "Beatrice, Caleb, do what is best for you, not what is best for your family, think of yourself for once."

When my father is wishing us goodbye he says "See you on the other side, my kids."

When he says this, Caleb winces, and it occurs to me that he may not be staying, that he may actually leave, but where would he go?

Caleb turns to me "Beatrice, listen to our mother, don't go back home because that's where you feel obligated, this is your last chance to escape your unhappiness."

My brother knows that I have always struggled being selfless, and he is telling me this because he knows that I don't belong here.

My brother will choose before I, because his name comes first alphabetically, although people with last names at the end of the alphabet choose first. Johanna Reyes, Amity representative, starts talking but I pay no attention, I focus on what faction I will choose: Dauntless or Abnegation.

Johanna starts calling names, first up is a Candor girl named June Zygout, Johanna hands her the knife and June cuts her palm and walks over to the candor bowl and drips her blood in it, she choose Candor. That's how it works you cut your hand then drip your blood in the factions bowl that you want to join.

"Caleb Prior," Johanna calls. SHIT, that's Caleb I'm next! What am I going to choose? I watch Caleb take the knife from Johanna and flinch when he cuts himself, and I can't believe what he does next, I can't believe it he choose Erudite! He just disobeyed my father, and the Abnegation faction, he is the first faction transfer this year, and the first one disowned by his family. A thought just came to me, if Caleb is not selfless enough to be Abnegation, then how can I be selfless enough? The seconds wind down as Johanna hands me the knife, I cut my self, but feel no pain, I am too nervous to feel pain. If I don't belong in Abnegation, do I really belong with the crazy Dauntless? Am I really crazy enough to jump off trains? Well I guess I don't have a choose now, I calmly let my blood drip into the Dauntless bowl, I am no longer Abnegation, I no longer have to live in the shadows, I can now defend myself, voice my opinion and wear black. (That's another thing, the Abnegation only wear grey, Dauntless wear black, Amity wear red and yellow, Erudite wear blue and Candor wears black and white). I go and join the crowd of Dauntless, and wait while the rest choose.

I wait until I hear a familiar name "Susan Black," my best friend, I forgot about her! Susan looks conflicted, she cuts her hand then carefully makes her way to the Dauntless bowl and drips her blood there, that I did not expect, but really how could I have, I did not really know Susan, she makes her way over to me, smiling and watches her brother Robert become an Amity transfer. Out of the 10 Abnegation 16 year olds 4 choose to transfer, this is not a normal year usually no Abnegation transfer. I don't have time to think because the Dauntless start running and shouting.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGL! (Except my fish)

OMG yay I love reviews! Thanks to all you awesome people! I also like updating, but I get bored of writing after a while so my chapters may be sort of short

**SUSANS POV:**

*starts right after Caleb chooses*

I cannot believe he left! What the Hell! Last night we were kissing and today he leaves me?! That Bitch! Oh well I guess that it is not that unexpected, I mean he did love school more than the average person, but still Erudite?! Really?! Well let's see what Beatrice does.

Beatrice takes the knife from Johanna, she looks scared, and maybe she leaves too. Wait she's walking to the Dauntless bowl? OMG she is choosing Dauntless! Well I did not expect that one, I guessed that she would leave; she has never been good at being Abnegation. Well I guess I should leave to, I may seem like the perfect Abnegation girl on the outside, but on the inside I am a gossip queen, so maybe I belong In Candor, but no there to nosey, I may be nosey, but I don't like people knowing all my secretes! Crap, I'm next, I take a look at Rob, and I instantly know that he's leaving, I feel bad, but I am tired of being so selfless all the time, like I need a new pair of shoes now and then! Hello, growing girl here, right? **(AN: This is how I imagined Susan). **Well I don't really want to be all alone in Abnegation and my aptitude results told me that I could be Candor, Erudite or Dauntless and as much as I want to be with Caleb I can't, they attack the helpless, that is just not right, and since Beatrice went to Dauntless, I guess I will go there to.

"Susan Black," Johanna calls and I walk and cut my palm, and confidently walk to the Dauntless bowl and join Beatrice on the other side, she look happy to see me, but we really can't talk over the screaming Dauntless. I turn around in time to see Rob join Amity, not a surprise really, he will fit in well with the other hippies.

After like 10 more minutes the Dauntless start running towards the door like mad men, like what did I just get myself into.

Once out the door, I see some of the Dauntless speeding towards an oncoming train, shit.

Beatrice is just ahead of me and she manages to pull herself onto a train car with a Candor girls help, I easily pull myself in after her, and walk over to her.

"Beatrice," I call, she turns around with a start, "Susan," she responds and we awkwardly hug for a moment until she pulls away and introduces me to the Candor girl who pulled her inside the train.

"Susan this is Christina, Christina this is Susan, my childhood best friend." Christina extends her hand, and I shake back, "OMG gurl I LOVE your hair, "I say to Christina, "OMG thanks, I like couldn't decide, Bangs or no bangs, right, but I guess that the no bangs thing really works!" Christina and I will get along just fine.

Beatrice stands there confused, and Christina and I laugh at her. "Beatrice, not expecting that were you?" I wink. "N-No" She stutters.

Christina and I laugh until another Candor girl calls to us "Guys look they are jumping, do they really expect us to jump?" the girl asks panicked. "Bitch please, you should have stayed in Candor," Christina responds. I give her a look and she shrugged.

Christina grabs, my hand and I grab Beatrice's, preparing to jump. "On the count of three; one, two, three- "we jump. I close my eyes until I feel a sharp pain in my knees, I open my eyes and release Beatrice and Christina's hands and see that we all made it with minimum damage.

"Marta" a girl screams! **(AN: I know that the girls name was Rita but I wanted to be different)**. I look over to see a girl crying over the edge, I guess "Marta" didn't make it. I feel a rush of sadness we have already lost 5 initiates, two could not make the train and two refused to jump off of it, and then Marta.

"PEOPLE," a voice booms. We all turn, "My name is Max and I am a leader of Dauntless, to show your bravery I would like you to jump off the building there-"he gestures behind him. "Now I know that all you Dauntless born are very eager, but I want to see the transfers jump first."

I freeze is he for real? Like I don't want to jump off a fricking building! I start to say something when I see Beatrice run and jump "Bea-" I start to yell but then realize it's too late! No I can't lose my best friend- I run after her.

**TRIS POV**

Max tells us to jump off the building and I stand there stunned, but I realize that I don't want to be the little Abnegation girl forever so I run and jump. "Bea-"I hear Susan call but I'm already gone. I fall forever until I hit something, a net, and bounce a few times until I see someone offer an arm to me, to help me down. I accept it immediately. Once I'm down I see the most beautiful eyes, and I see the boy they belong to, he is HOT!

"Hi my name is Four, I am an Initiate instructor here." He pauses "What is your name." I don't respond immediately, I don't want to say Beatrice, I want to shed that part of my life, I want to become Dauntless and I can't do that if I have the Abnegation name Beatrice following me. Four smiles "Choose wisely, you can be remade here." I smile back and confidently say "Tris, my name is Tris." Four smiles and shouts "First Jumper- Tris, Abnegation!" I can hear all the Dauntless screaming and shouting and some chanting "TRIS, TRIS, TRIS," I can't help but smile and blush.

I then here a scream, and recognize it as Susan's, "Susan" I call and hug her after Four, helps her down. "Beatrice! You're okay!" She looks relived. "So are you," I say with mock enthusiasm. "But seriously my name is Tris now," I tell her. She winks "okaaaaaay Tris." Four turns to her and introduces himself, and asks her what she wants to be called, "Susie, I want to be known as Susie," Susan or Susie responds.

"Second Jumper- Susie, Abnegation" Four shouts to the crowd of Dauntless below.

*time skip till after all the rest of the initiates had jumped*

"My name is Four and that is Lauren-"

"Four, like a number?" Christina interrupts. Four look pissed and came over to Christina, and made his voice really quite,

"Do we have a problem here?" He asks, looking super scary. "N-No, sir."

"Good, now remember if I wanted to hear other peoples opinion, I would have joined Candor, but I didn't so I obviously don't care what you think. Now unless anyone has a valid that will not get them beat up, I would like to continue. Is that okay?" We all nod our heads rapidly.

**FOURS POV **

Messing with initiates is really fun, funner than it should be. "I train the Transfers and Lauren here," I gesture over to Lauren, "trains Dauntless born, now if you are a transfer line up behind me, and if you are a Dauntless born line up behind Lauren."

Lauren gives me a flirtatious smile and small wave and then prances down toward the Dauntless born dorms. Lauren and I were in the same Initiate class- but she was Dauntless born and I was a transfer. It's not unusual for girls to hit on me, I mean I'm hot and I'm a Dauntless prodigy, so what's not to love?

"Transfers," I shout. They all turn and look. "I am going to give you a tour of Dauntless, and If I get one more smart ass comment then, I will though you over the Chasm," I know that they have no Idea what the Chasm is, and that I would never hurt them, but I cannot put up with another Candor's comment.

"Now if you will follow me, I will take you to the pit." I walk them through the huge double doors that lead towards the pit and watch as they all open their mouths in surprise just as I had 2 years earlier.

I lead them over to the Chasm, "This is the Chasm, every year someone jumps, this year is no different, NEWSFLASH you will NOT survive." I continue giving them the tour until it is time for lunch. I get them through the doors, and sit with my Dauntless friends.

I walk over to my friends as I hear the two Abnegation stare at the Hamburger with curiosity. "Are you for real? You have never had Hamburgers before," I hear the Candor ask them. "No in Abnegation, they are considered self-indulgent and therefore selfish." I hear Tris explain. Tris is really cute, during the two years that I have been here at Dauntless; I have never dated anyone, kissed anyone or told anyone about my past. But Tris is so special, and so beautiful I have to talk to her. Someone puts a hand on my arm, and I turn- Oh only Shauna. Shauna is one of my best friends, and is dating my best friend Zeke. Both Shauna and Zeke has siblings who are going through initiation this year as Dauntless borns.

"Oh Zeke has our little boy grown up?" Shauna says in a joking voice. "What," was my intelligent response. "Oh Four are you serious, you are so obvious!" "I don't know what you are talking about," I respond knowing full well that she was talking about my little crush on Tris. "Oh sweetie, I can tell that you have the hots for the short stiff." Stiff is slang for Abnegation and well the "short stiff" was Tris. I blush really bad. "I- I don't know what you are talking about," I stutter. Zeke and Shauna crack up, "Oh has our emotionless brick wall finally cracked?" Shauna asked in a Joking voice. I hide my face in my arms to stop the blush from showing. Zeke and Shauna role on the floor laughing, Shauna speaks first, "Don't worry Four we won't tell anybody."

Zeke and Shauna continue teasing me until lunch is over. Thank god. "Transfers it's time to go," I yell, and they all scurry over to me. I take them to the dorms.

"Alright people training starts tomorrow at 8 o'clock, don't be late! Or you will become factionless." I tell them, of course it is not true, but I threaten them anyways. "Oh yeah one last thing," they all turn to me once again, "Only ten Dauntless borns and transfers make it into Dauntless, the rest become factionless." I get many words of protest claiming that it is not fair "Are you telling me that you would not have choosing Dauntless if you knew about this rule," I pause for a second, "if this is the case, then you don't belong in Dauntless." Luckily there are only 15 initiates total, so only 5 have to be cut, but still they are right it's not fair. With that I leave for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my fishy!

*Sorry guys but its finals week, so I can't really focus on this so it may short and bad, so I'm sorry in advance*

**SUSIE POV**

Four just released us for the night. I turn to Tris "Hey do you want to go get a tattoo or go shopping." "No-"Tris tried to reply, but Christina cut in "YES, OMG WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!" Tris groaned in protest, but was cut off by Christina's excited squeals. She pulled us both and started running towards the Pit. I pulled Tris and then ran after Christina.

The first store we went to had fitness clothing, so Tris, Christina and I all got matching Nike shorts, black racerback tops and different color neon sports bras. Tris got a black bra, Christina pink and I got a neon yellow one, I wanted the pink but it was Christina's favorite color, so I got stuck with neon yellow. After the matching workout clothes we all got a lot more shorts, yoga pants, spandex, racerbacks and tank tops.

The second store we went to was for "club clothes," which I'm really confused to when we will every use those but whatever. Christina got a super cute strapless skin tight black dress. Down the front it had black flappy things and sparkles on the front and then like half of her back was showing. She paired that with 5 inch heels. Like damn how can she walk in those?

I got a skin tight black dress, which really showed off my curves, and then I had a hot pink belt around the waste making the dress less boring. My dress had a sweetheart neckline, had one strap, and ended at mid-thigh (I mean I just came from Abnegation!). I also had 3 inch hot pink heels (to match with my belt!).

**TRIS POV**

AH HELL NO! Christina must be crazy if she thinks that I am going to wear this! I look like a prostitute! I mean my dress is strapless and skin tight up until my waist at which point the dress flares out into a black tutu thing. It does not even go to mid-thigh. I am about to take it off when Christina comes storming in.

"OMG girl you look so HOT! You have to get that!" All of Christina's squealing must have attracted Susie because she comes rushing in a few seconds, "EWH GURL, YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT!" "A SEXY ONE!" Christina adds.

"GUYS NO WAY THAT I AM BUYING THIS/ WEARING IT!" I exclaim, they half to know that I am never going to wear it!

"Your right, I'm buying it for you, but yes you WILL wear it!" Christina tells me, Susan nods agreeing with Christina. "Damn girl yes, I mean guys will be drooling over you." How does Susie forget all the modesty that we were taught in Abnegation? I give up I mean there is no way I can win.

*5 stores and many arguments later*

"Oh guys there is one last store we toats have to go to!" Jesus, Christina must have finally run out of energy. My mood turns up until I see where she's headed.

"OH FUCK NO!" She has to no there is no way she is dragging me in there. "Trissy please" Christina gives me her puppy dog face. Susie butts in, "Trissy if you don't then I will tell the whole world about the sandbox incident." OMG HOW DOES SHE REMEMBER THAT?! Crap, okay so the sandbox incident was back when I was in 4th grade, I was helping my teacher clean the sandbox so that the other kids could play in it, when a bee landed on my arm and stung me. I don't know why, but I got so freaked out that I peed my pants, while I was in the sandbox, with the whole school watching.

I told Susie because she asked me about the most embarrassing thing happened to me and it would have been selfish no to share I made her promise never to tell anybody. BIG mistake, because apparently its blackmail material. "OMG SUSIE NO! and fine I'll go in there," I make a disgusted face and point at the lingerie store. "YEAH, and gurl, you are so gonna spill later. K?" Christina asks. I nod, knowing it will go faster this way.

Once inside Christina makes me try on every single firkin bra! We finally settle on a black lace bra for me and pink lace for Susie and Christina. FINALLY TORTURE IS OVER! J

*The next morning at the dorms*

**FOUR POV **

Where are they? Its 8:00, they initiates were supposed to be here by now. Well now for the best part of my job, I go to the closet and grab my paintball gun and megaphone, this will be fun.

I enter the dorms as quietly as possible, as soon as I have the door closed behind; I turn the lights on, and yell at the initiates, "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP! TRAINING STARTED 5 MINUTES AGO!" As soon as most of them have retreated under there covers, I shake my head in fake disgust, and pull out my paintball gun. I shoot them all at least once; yelling like a mad man for them to get up, "UP, UP, UP! TRAINING STARTS IN 5 MINUTES DON'T BE LATE!" With that I walk back to the training room.

**SUSIE POV**

One moment I am fighting zombies in my dream the next I hear, "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP! TRAINING STARTED 5 MINUTES AGO!" Damn it Four, why can't I just sleep. Then he does the unthinkable: he turns the lights off! THE NERVE! I retreat under my covers to avoid that awful thing they call light. I think Fours gone because the room is silent for a moment, until I feel something take my breath away. THE HELL? I think, and look only to see a blue spot on the covers above my stomach. OH NO HE DIDN'T! HE JUST SHOT ME WITH A PAINTBALL GUN! Four calls, "UP, UP, UP! TRAINING STARTS IN 5 MINUTES DON'T BE LATE!" and with that he leaves the room.

*Five minutes later in the training room*

**TRIS POV**

WHY so early? I was enjoying the sleep! UGH! I really needed to shower but I really did not have the time. So instead I just put on some clothes and run to the training room. There I am greeted by Four our scary instructor and about half of the other initiates. Luckily everyone arrives before 8:10. Four starts out immediately as the last person (A transfer from Candor) walks in.

"Well since SOME people I know were late, we are now running a little behind, which WILL cut into your lunch time." I hear multiple groans from behind me, but try to ignore them. Four seems to be doing the same.

"ANYWAYs we are gonna start out with shooting a gun today." Four runs though the lesson and during the demonstration hits the center every time. After shooting a full round at the target, he tells us to try.

Everyone scrambles to get a gun, but I wait until its clear so I don't have to go through everyone pushing me to get one, while I wait I hear Four behind me, "Why are you still standing there, stiff?" he asks me in a menacing voice. I flinch and turn around, "Well I just wanted to wait my turn," I explain nervously it seems to satisfy Four because he turns around and goes and yells at one of the former Candor.

**FOUR POV**

I hate talking to her that way, I just hate it. I hate that nickname, it reminds me of my initiation when that was my nickname. Luckily I have changed so much in the 2 short years that I don't think either of the former Abnegation recognize me. After she explains herself to me I turn around and look at one of the Candor. He is tossing the gun around like it's a toy!

"CANDOR," I shout. Like 6 initiates turn around, but I walk over to the one, and catch the gun. "What do you think that _you're_ doing?" I ask in a super quite scary voice. "N-Nothing," the chunky initiate whose name must be Peter responds. "You're holding a deadly weapon, now act like it," I say while cocking the gun against his head. I hold it there for a few moments, until I feel something wet seeping through my jeans. I look down and see that the initiate has peed himself, I smirk to myself. "Now carry on," I say handing the gun back to him. I hear a squeal behind me "OMG DID HE PEE HIMSELF?" the former Candor who hangs out with Tris and Susie asks. Everyone looks at him and laughs really hard, well I'm guessing _nobody _is ever going to let him forget this.

**TRIS POV**

After watching Peter pee himself I turn back to my target, I can't seem to hit it, and even worse every time I shoot it the gun has so much kick, I almost fall down every time. Four must since my struggle because right before I shoot next time, he comes over and shows me how to plant my feet, so I don't fall every time, "Stand with your feet shoulder width apart and hold the gun with two hands," he tells me. I adjust my feeting and shoot the gun once more, but this time I hit the edge of the target. Four smiles at me, and walks away to help another initiate. "Hey Stiff, you look a little stiff," Peter tells me, "Well at least I don't look like I peed myself. OHH wait that's because I didn't." I respond. For some reason Christina and Susie both think this is hilarious. We continue shooting until everyone has hit the center except one girl, I think her name was Mrya. Four walks over to her and gorilla glues her feet to the floor. Myra blushes bright red and shoots again this time hitting the edge of the target. Everyone cheers and Four tells us to go to lunch.

**BTW Guys thanks so much for the reviews, and I'm sorry I could not update that early but it was finals week, which was really tough for me anyways thanks for the advice I will defiantly try to get some of that independent Tris we all love back. ALSO I know this chapter sucked L so sorry!**

**~A (I am gonna start signing out A, K?)**


End file.
